


Nothing Wrong with Extra Credit

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Hinata is a worried bean, Kageyama is in the drama club, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an otp prompt, in which Kageyama is an actor in the school play and has violent scenes. He runs to Hinata's house (makeup still in tact) due to his tardiness to their study session, and Hinata is clueless, with absolutely no knowledge of Kageyama's role in the school play. Concern ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Wrong with Extra Credit

Kageyama Tobio; genius setter, milk addict, and, the main role in Karasuno’s school play. It may have seemed peculiar to many, especially to Kageyama himself, but after the drama teacher observed Kageyama’s intense glare while doing something as simple as buying milk, he was determined to make Kageyama the leading role in their rendition of “The Outsiders”. Although reluctant at first, Kageyama thought it would be okay as long as the volleyball team never knew about it. What could go wrong with extra credit?

 

_So many things, Kageyama later thought._

 

“Okay so in two weeks on Friday, come over to my house because I’m definitely going to fail the exam on the Monday after that if I don’t get to review well.” Hinata blabbered as Kageyama walked alongside him. Nodding his head, he made a mental note to remember this study da-session they had planned.

 

Two weeks passed, and Kageyama found himself in Karasuno’s auditorium, one of the rooms in the school that he believed he had never stepped foot in.

 

“Oi! Kageyama! I’m so glad you can make it. I hope you’ve memorized your lines more than our first rehearsal, because today is the dress rehearsal and I want everything to be great!” Enthused the drama teacher. Kageyama gave a small ( _yet creepy to Hinata)_ smile in return, heading towards the makeup crew to get ready.

 

Despite the teacher’s minimal criticism, Kageyama believes he did quite a good job. Not only did he remember his lines, however he felt an air of confidence on stage with the costume and makeup. On his face were bruises, cuts, and scratches, as well as on his arms. He wore regular clothes, ones that he would wear on the weekend, and danced around stage like a true actor. If Hinata was there, he'd probably give a remark along the lines of,  _Kageyama’s good at everything,_ and roll his eyes _._

 

_Having a perfectionist as a best friend and a partner was definitely aggravating, but Hinata always believed it was incredibly intriguing to observe Tobio on a daily basis. He always wanted to try his absolute best; and nine out of ten times he succeeded._

“That’s a wrap for today! Kageyama, because it’s Friday, I want you to make sure your lines are completely memorized for Monday, okay?” The drama teacher suggests. Kageyama nods and replies in agreement, however the only thing on his mind was that he had to meet up with Shouyou today, and he was already ten minutes late.

 

“Shit shit shit.” He mutters, beginning his jog down the auditorium steps and out the Karasuno doors. His pace picks up and now he’s running, with absolutely no realization that his makeup is still fully in tact.

 

Whilst running, Kageyama grabs his phone out of his back pocket, rapidly dialing the number he had memorized a day after it had been given to him. However due to God’s enjoyment of the young setter’s misfortune, the cellular device made a sound, signifying its lack of battery.

 

Cursing to himself once more, he continues to run until the familiar porch on the top of the hill is in sight.

 

“Hinata!” Kageyama exclaims, knocking on the door. Half of him expects Hinata to be annoyed and shut the door in his face, yet half of him hopes Hinata to welcome him with forgiving arms.

 

“Tobio! Don’t worry, I kinda knew you’d be-holy shit!” Hinata opens the door to what he sees as an injured, beaten up best friend. Sputtering about, he yanks Kageyama through his front door.

 

“Jesus Christ! Who did this to you? Your eye is swollen, where is my first aid kit? Wait right here Kageyama, I’m going to run to the kitchen and get an ice pack. Or should I get the peroxide first? Ohmygod.” The poor, anxious teen jumps about, rushing to find everything he needs.

 

“Wait, Hina-”

 

“I’m going to kill those people! Did you steal their milk Kageyama? Or did you give them that creepy grin?”

 

“Hin-”

 

“What if I have to fight a biker gang to avenge you? Do you know what they could to do me?”

“Hinata damn it! Listen to me you dumbass!” Kageyama snarls, grabbing his fluffy, orange hair and giving it a tug. Hinata flails beneath him, and stops his rapid movements.

 

“What?” Hinata crosses his arms, wondering how Kageyama could possibly be this calm after being heavily injured and torn up.

 

“This is makeup! I didn’t actually get beaten up...I’m part of the drama club, and my role in the play is a rebellious teen that gets knocked around by a violent gang, all right? I’m 100% fine, and I am panting because I ran here worried that you’d be mad since I’m twenty minutes late.” The taller friend lets out an exasperated sigh, rubbing a hand through his hair and sitting down. He ignores the pain in his heart that he feels from the kindness of Hinata, and instead looks up at Hinata’s embarrassed expression.

 

“Oh, okay. I wasn’t even worried or anything.” He scoffs, looking away. Kageyama laughs, pulling Hinata into a hug, to which the both of them are surprised of.

 

“Thanks for worrying though. You’re cute.” He smiles, and this time, Hinata doesn’t cower in fear or laugh in his face. Hinata blushes, tightening his grip around his favourite setter.

 

“I’m coming to the show though. Kageyama as an actor? That sounds hilarious.” This retort inevitably results in a slap to the head, but Hinata was certain he couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun to write! The idea of Kageyama being in the drama club makes me laugh, and I thought a worried and flustered Hinata would be quite cute to write. I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
